The invention relates to a multifunctional support for a motor vehicle.
A multifunctional support of this kind comprises a retaining section provided with fastening points for fastening the multifunctional support to an assembly support of a motor vehicle door; a longitudinally extended guide connected to the retaining section for guiding a side edge of a window pane in a motor vehicle, more particularly in the form of a guide channel; as well as fastening points for fastening a door lock to the multifunctional support whereby the retaining section of the multifunctional support is connected to the window pane guide along a subsection of the guide which is extended between two terminal zones.
A multifunctional support of this kind as known for example from German Patent Application No. 195 294 A1 serves for pre-fitting a door lock, which is fastened on the multifunctional support, as well as prefitting the window guide, which is integrated in the multifunctional support, on an assembly support in the form of a door module support which is then fastened together with the multifunctional support on a motor vehicle door, e.g. a door inside panel or a door frame of a motor vehicle door. After fixing the assembly support on the motor vehicle door the door lock as well as the window guide are then fastened themselves to the body parts of the motor vehicle door. As a result of fastening the assembly support supporting the multifunctional support to the vehicle door on the one hand, and the structural groups—door lock and window guide—mounted on the multifunctional support to the vehicle door on the other hand, the fastening system requires a finely tuned match so that as a result of the tolerances in the individual structural groups there can be difficulties when connecting same with the motor vehicle door.
Alternatively the assembly support on which the multifunctional support is prefitted can also be formed directly through the door inside trim itself, more particularly the door inside panel.
It is therefore expedient for the assembly to provide on the multifunctional support means which when fastening the individual structural groups of the multifunctional support, more particularly the door lock and window guide, on the door body enable the tolerances to be compensated. However there is then the problem here that a correspondingly flexible design of the multifunctional support can lead to deterioration in the stability thereof.